masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Inquisitor Crisis
Inquisitor Crisis was an event which broke out in 2218 when under orders of Oblivion Hunters Command Dawn opened a seal which kept them from using their technology to return. As Inquisitors spread around the galaxy Terminus Systems and Council Space were under constant danger. In order to escape the Inquisitors SGA evacuated the Council to an uncharted World of Dragna. Where the Council was safe for some time. When the Siege of Omega Happened Oblivion Hunters cooperating with SGA were able to set a virus which drove Inquisitors back into the stone age. Start of the War In the end of April 2216 by human standards Dawn was sent to unlock the secret facility in Atlantis Systems. The scientist assigned there were amazed by the tech. But it wasn't so bright as many thought. In the start 2218 The scientists were murdered and Inquisitors quickly spread around Atlantis Systems. Many uncharted worlds were lost in the following months. Batarians were the first to notice their presence. Just before anything happened Inquisitors attacked and disabled Tortuga. They had most of major information. They started to hire through agents batarian pirates for tones of eezo. Batarians started to act aggressively towards the other species. At some point Turian Patrol found Inquisitor ship. They thought that it was newest species to discover FTL drive core. The Patrol was wiped. After it Hierarchy ordered to find who did it. The Batarians were quickly abused. After it, some colonies were attacked by Inquisitor ships. The Inquisitors main strike was ready. The chief ordered the destruction of Citadel. The Attack on Citadel SGA was able to communicate with Batarian agent. He confessed that Batarian and Inquisitors are moving to destroy the citadel. SGA officers were secretly sent to evacuate the council. The council was taken to Dragna. Exactly in 2 hours 34 minutes 5 seconds the attack started. Inquisitors promised a lot of tech and eezo to Batarians. Batarians sabotaged C-Sec Academy.Inquisitors locked the citadel and started their hunt. The population of the citadel prior the attack was 45 thousand. After it it decreased to 27 thousands. C-Sec executor was able to contact his old contact. The Prophet. As vice-leader of Oblivion Hunters he ordered a fleet. When the fleet got there Few ships were able to get inside and using the M89 Megalodon saved the remaining population. Inquisitors were pushed back. The casualties were giant. The Krogan led by Wrath were soon killed and Turian Anarchy which came near to an end was nearly destroyed. Dearing Actus received nearly critical injury. C-Sec was wiped. Only 234 officers remained. The citadel was shut down and the capitol of Galaxy was moved to Dagna till Citadel will be repaired. Batarian Conflict ]]Batarian never got what they were promised. This led to batarian getting rogue with Inquisitors. When Inquisitors planned the attack on Citadel Space the Batarians stopped them. The fleet of batarians attacked their fleet. This was the most stupid action during the war because the Batarian fleet stood no chance against the Firepower of Inquisitor fleet. In order to avoid further destruction few best ships were able to get away from Inquisitors. They never saw what was coming. Inquisitors destroyed their stations with cold blood. The batarians who tried to run away to hub planets of Asari Space. Council ordered Asari Commandos to find them and kill. Other Batarina ships assaulted Inquisitor fleet and tried to escape, Inquisitors chased them to Asgard there the biggest battle started. The chaos on Asgard was too devastating. Batarians and mercs with gangs as well as many freelancers died. It was when Dawn tried to take the prototype weapon which would destroy the Inquisitors quickly. At the same time Inquisitors fleet started to invade United Drell Nebula. Their presence was noticed by Oblivion Hunters who were attacked on Shakrahna. Subject 98 was able to break from the Oblivion Hunter facility. Soon the League of Unjust came to help. Dearing Actus was who was critically injured in the Attack of the Citadel was able to draw them into a trap there Rogue fleet marines shot them in the back. The Inquisitors activated some sort of defense mechanism which destroyed there bodies. The Main Oblivion Hunters base was nearly destroyed. But using the powers which came for help It was made possible to survive. This time Inquisitors planned to assault the complete opposite of the Citadel. Siege of Omega First of all with out batarian, Inquisitors recruited vorcha and used captured klixen to assault hub planets. The plan was easy: to destroy finances and stop the market. Many planets fell. After it the klixen attacked the lower levels of Omega. Vorcha gone up the high levels. The main flagship of the Their fleet suddenly crashed into the omega after the assault of Wrath. Turian were able to get there quick and STG forces quickly took over of Afterlife club. The flagship was stuck just on top of Afterlife. And it was the only hull breach. The "Captain" of the ship was able to kill this STG and tried to attack Dawn who just came from Phoenix Force to set the virus which would destroy the the intelligence. This last Inquisitor had a battle with Dawn but he lost it. Dawn was able to plant the virus and escape. The following months Alliance and Oblivion Hunters pushed Them back to Atlantis Expanse where in the end they were sealed in one system. Aftermath Afterwards the war seemed to end. Drell were given an embassy and Dawn was made a Spectre. The Citadel was repaired with a lot of add-ons to it. One important was created by Drell were the enhanced Kinetis barriers which created a giant barrier and protect the citadel if there is a need. More importantly was the number of casualties. Council counted over 15 billion while batarian survivors counted over 25 billion. The galaxy was forever changed. Inquisitors left scars, such scars lead to the future cataclysm of Occupation which was followed up buy the second coming of the reapers. Heroes Dawn-Was given a Spectre Status and Medal of Palaven Raven-Was given medal of Palaven after the Attack on the Citadel Medal of Palaven Medal Of Palaven was a special medal commissioned by Turians after the war to the heroes of war. Category:OmegaSpruz Category:Background Category:Events